


52 недели до...

by sandia_melon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandia_melon/pseuds/sandia_melon
Summary: В свой 17-й день рождения Стайлз мог получить в подарок от Дерека что угодно, но поцелуй определённо не входил в этот список.С этого дня начинается 52-недельное ожидание Дерека.***Бета-риддинг - Чибишэн.***Nevermoree gracias bonita por tu permiso ❤️ Tu historia es el mejor fluff de sterek 🥰
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	1. 34-ая неделя (день 238)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [52 Semanas para...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608452) by [Nevermoree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree). 



Дерек опрокинул Стайлза на кровать, и тот, прежде чем оказаться на спине, слегка спружинил на матрасе. Оборотень быстро снял футболку и лёг на парня.

Оба в предвкушении улыбнулись. Дерек сунул ладони под футболку Стайлза, который легко вздрогнул, почувствовав тепло прикосновения, и поднял руки, чтобы помочь Дереку снять с себя футболку, но только усложнил задачу.

Нетерпеливо прижавшись губами к губам голодным поцелуем, Дерек скользнул ладонью к паху Стайлза и погладил его крепкий стояк поверх ткани. Стайлз тихо застонал, и этот стон растворился между губ Дерека.

Они начали медленно тереться бедрами друг о друга, но движения скоро стали резкими и быстрыми. Стайлз проворно расстегнул молнию на штанах Дерека, — теперь он был просто асом в этом деле, ведь пальцы больше не были неуклюжими и не дрожали, как в первый раз. Теперь он мог расстегнуть молнию менее чем за пять секунд, больше времени, фактически, ушло на мысли о вопросе расстегивания, так что сейчас он уже держал в руке влажный член оборотня, который хрипло стонал от удовольствия ему на ухо, и Стайлзу это безумно нравилось.

— Давай, Дер, мой отец приедет через полчаса, а может и меньше, — поторапливал его Стайлз, и ускорил движения руки, заставляя Дерека корчиться от удовольствия. Дерек мог кончить прямо сейчас, но не хотел, чтобы веселье закончилось так быстро, ведь оно только началось...

— Вот почему я говорил пойти ко мне в лофт, — тяжело дыша, выдавил Дерек, сел на кровати и расстегнул штаны Стайлза. Приподнял ноги парня, чтобы стянуть одежду вместе с нижним бельем. Спустя несколько минут Стайлз тяжело дышал под ним, двигая бедрами и умоляя ему вставить.

Долго умолять оборотня не пришлось — когда он почувствовал, что Стайлз легко принимает три пальца, он вытащил их, на что раздалось недовольное ворчание, которое быстро сошло на нет, как только подросток почувствовал прикосновение члена к своей дырочке, а затем давление на неё.

Стайлз выгнулся в спине, и начал бесконтрольно дрожать, почувствовав, как Дерек вошёл в него, касаясь той точки внутри, от которой по телу прошли волны удовольствия, будто электрические разряды.

Сначала толчки Дерека были медленными, но вскоре стали быстрыми и глубокими, подгоняемые ответным движением бёдер Стайлза, который стремился получить как можно больше.

Много времени, чтобы он кончил, не заняло. Стайлз выкрикнул имя Дерека, когда почувствовал, что тот почти полностью вышел, а затем толкнулся так глубоко, что Стайлзу показалось, будто он увидел звёзды. Еще пара движений и Дерек, почувствовав близкий оргазм, хотел выйти, но Стайлз обхватил ногами его бёдра, не давая сделать это.

— Стайлз, я сейчас… — тяжело дышал оборотень, беспорядочно двигая бёдрами.

— Знаю, — Стайлз одарил волка похотливой улыбкой, которую Дерек понял как _«а я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня»_. Так он и сделал. Стайлз ахнул, когда почувствовал, что внутри стало ещё жарче — если это вообще было возможно — и если бы не спустил несколько секунд назад, спустил бы снова.

Оба тяжело дышали, Дерек остался в Стайлзе ещё на пару минут, а затем неохотно вышел, напоминая себе, что скоро вернётся шериф. Стайлз тихо зарычал, когда почувствовал пустоту, и Дерек стал одеваться под его ворчание.

_«Неужели они так много времени провели вместе, что Стайлз даже перенял его манеру общения без слов?»_

— Дай мне пару минут, и я буду готов к второму раунду, — почти промурлыкал чуть ли не засыпающий Стайлз.

— Извини, но твой отец только что свернул с главной дороги, — сказал Дерек, вытирая Стайлза, а затем надевая на него футболку, трусы и, наконец, штаны.

_«Идеальное преступление»_ , — подумал Дерек, когда навёл безупречный порядок. Никто и не подумает, ЧТО здесь произошло. Несмотря на это, тревожные мысли, что на самом деле это преступление, посетили его, ведь Стайлз несовершеннолетний, и к тому же сын шерифа Стилински.

Стайлз потянул его за руку и легко поцеловал в губы, а затем потерся носом о нос Дерека. Кому какое дело, преступление это или нет? Дереку уж точно было плевать, кроме того, через несколько дней (если точнее через сто двадцать семь) Стайлз станет совершеннолетним.

Дерек услышал, как открылась входная дверь. _«Папа дома»_. Быстро поцеловал Стайлза в губы, прежде чем прошептать ему на ухо: _«твой отец дома, увидимся позже»_ , еще раз быстро чмокнул в щёку и выскочил в окно буквально за пару секунд до того, как шериф зашёл в комнату.

Стайлз из-за поцелуя в щёку улыбнулся как идиот, и заснул — или, возможно, потерял сознание — даже не заметив, как Дерек исчез через окно, а в комнату вошёл отец.

Волк послушал, как замедлилось дыхание Стайлза, говорившее о том, что тот уснул. И осторожно, так, чтобы никто не увидел, как он выходит со двора Стилински, направился домой. Чего он хотел меньше всего, — так это слухов. 


	2. 4-ая неделя (день 23)

— Ты что? — в унисон почти завопили Скотт и Лидия.

— Я встречаюсь с Дереком, — спокойно ответил Стайлз, жуя свой бутерброд, — ну или что-то типа того…

— Тебе разве не девушки нравились? — быстро спросила Лидия.

— Правильнее сказать, разве тебе не нравилась Лидия? — Скотт указал на девушку, всё ещё не веря услышанному.

— Думаю, Скотти, что с меня хватит сходить по ней с ума с детского сада, пока она встречается со всем городом, кроме меня, — Стайлз пожал плечами и протянул руку к воде.

— Эй! — возмущённо крикнула девушка.

— Возрази мне, — Стайлз ткнул в неё указательным пальцем, и сделал глоток из бутылки, которую держал в руке. Лидия молчала, так как не могла сказать, что это ложь, потому что, если честно... — Вот видишь? — и Стайлз тихо рассмеялся, увидев её раздраженное лицо.

— Но. Дерек? Дерек, **Дерек**? **Наш** Дерек? — Скотт схватил лучшего друга за плечи и слегка тряхнул.

— Да, тот самый, — Стайлз закатил глаза на драму, что устроил его бро.

— Хочешь сказать, тот самый Дерек, который всё время грозится убить тебя? — теперь на лице Скотта был ужас.

— И который этого не сделал, — триумфально улыбаясь, подчеркнул Стайлз. Стоило ли вообще гордиться тем, что Дерек не убил его? Пф, да всем же плевать?.. Мелочи, не заслуживающие внимания.

— Но… Когда? Как? Где? — заинтересовавшись темой, спросила Лидия.

— Месяц назад, просто произошло, в лофте, — загибая пальцы, коротко ответил Стайлз на каждый вопрос.

— Подробности, Стилински, я хочу больше подробностей, — фыркнула девушка на такой короткий ответ. Стайлз, которого она знала, никогда не затыкался и всегда всё рассказывал с тонной глупых подробностей.

— Ну, я был в лофте… — начал он рассказ.

— Что ты там делал? — перебил Скотт.

— Собирался испечь печеньки с Дереком, а потом смотреть кино, пока мы делаем друг другу маникюр, — с сарказмом выдал Стайлз. Скотт смотрел на него удивлённо и недоверчиво. — Конечно нет, идиот, это был сарказм. Мы вычисляли местонахождение стаи, которая пришла с юга и угрожала стае Сатоми, помнишь? — Стайлз закатил глаза. Скотт уже слишком долго был его другом, и как так вышло, что он до сих пор не мог понять, когда Стайлз язвит?!

— Ага, помню, значит ты пришел в лофт, потому что хотел рассказать Дереку что-то о стае с юга, — волчонок энергично закивал, мысленно похлопывая себя по спине, за то, что так быстро все понял. Лидия и Стайлз закатили глаза, немного злясь на скорость обработки Скоттом полученной информации.

— А пошел я к нему, потому что у меня была подсказка об их местонахождении, а мой бро Скотт... — Стайлз ткнул в него пальцем, — не отвечал на мои звонки, меня накрыла паническая атака, и Дерек сделал то же самое, что и когда-то Лидия, — поцеловал, — он пожал плечами. — Вот и всё, в этот же день он не предложил встречаться, но было понятно, что обязательно предложит, — Стайлз улыбнулся, а затем открыл шоколадку и начал её жевать.

— В смысле, понятно? — спросил Скотт.

— Ну, в тот же день он поцеловал меня на прощание, — наконец сказал Стайлз, и тут прозвенел звонок. Он встал, подхватил рюкзак и неторопливо направился в класс.

Скотт и Лидия, потеряв дар речи, смотрели, как он уходит. То, что только что рассказал им Стайлз, было настолько маловероятным, что балансировало на грани фантастики.


	3. 1-ая неделя (день 1)

Стайлз считал, что нарыл зацепку о местонахождении пришлой стаи, но все попытки связаться со Скоттом не увенчались успехом. Он ещё раз набрал номер друга. И снова голосовая почта. Бесполезно — выключен. Он выругался из-за Скотта и такого неудачливого себя, потому что Скотт ушёл от него всего час назад… Почему это теперь Стилински не мог с ним связаться?!

Он снова попытался дозвониться, только на этот раз Айзеку, хоть чем-то он сможет помочь, верно? В конце концов, он также мог оказаться мишенью стаи, которая уже убила двух бет Сатоми. Гудки пошли, и, к счастью, Айзек ответил.

— Что? — раздалось звучное вперемешку с глухими смешками.

— Айзек, как хорошо-то, слушай, кажется у меня есть зацепка, где могут находиться оборотни, которые угрожают стае Сатоми и… — быстро затрещал Стайлз.

— Стайлз, я сейчас не один. Можем поговорить об этом позже? — жалобно попросил Айзек.

— Конечно, Айзек, худшее, что может случиться, — они убьют ещё пару бет и Сатоми, некуда спешить, я спокойно могу подождать до следующей недели, раз тебе нужно, — съязвил Стайлз, сжимая большим и указательным пальцами переносицу. Он устал и немного злился. Вообще-то сегодня его день рождения, и даже в этот день он не прекратил заниматься делом пришлой стаи. Разве что на час отложил ноутбук, чтобы попробовать торт и получить подарок от отца, но именно этот час мог сыграть ключевую роль, чтобы выяснить, где шастает так нужный сейчас ему Скотт.

— Большое спасибо, Стайлз, — как всегда насмешливо ответил Айзек на сарказм Стилински.

— Да пошел ты!* — закричал Стайлз, ещё больше разозлившись на пофигизм оборотня. Ну, знал же, что эту мохнатую задницу не заботило ничего, кроме себя самого, но надежда умирает последней, верно? По крайней мере, у Стайлза да.

— На это я рассчитываю**, — услышал Стайлз глухое, а затем оборвавшие разговор гудки.

Стайлз решил не заострять внимание на личной жизни Айзека — это не его проблемы. Прежде чем выйти из дома, он взял ноутбук и ключи от джипа. Знал он одного человека, которому будет интересно узнать, что он накопал и который правильно воспользуется ценной информацией как можно скорее.

Менее чем через пару минут Стайлз уже парковался у здания, где жил Дерек. Подхватив ноутбук, он вывалился из салона и запер машину. Поднялся на лифте и постучал в дверь. Ответом была тишина. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Дерека не оказалось дома… Стайлз снова постучал. Ничего. Он раздражённо фыркнул, развернулся на пятках и потопал к лифту, когда услышал, как его зовут.

— Что тебе нужно, Стайлз? — Дерек стоял в дверях с мокрыми волосами и в свободной одежде, которая из-за воды липла к телу и, чего уж греха таить, выгодно подчеркивала его божественный торс. Стайлз сглотнул. Дерек был в душе, поэтому не открывал дверь.

 _«Ужас какой, нет ничего хуже, когда тебя вытаскивают из душа»_ , — подумал Стайлз, возвращаясь к входной двери.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — сказал он. Дерек отступил в сторону, разрешая войти. Стайлз, не колеблясь ни секунды, принял приглашение.

— Это как-то связано с твоим днём рождения? — волк вопросительно вскинул бровь и, не останавливаясь, подошёл к синему креслу, на котором лежала небольшая коробка, и перебросил её Стайлзу.

— Что? Нет, думаешь, я настолько зелёный, что пришёл высказать тебе за неявку на «вечеринку»? — Стайлз поймал коробку, которая чуть не выскользнула из рук, и пришлось постараться, чтобы она не упала на пол. — Что это? — нахмурившись, он покрутил коробку в руках.

— Уверен, ты способен на это и даже большее, — заявил Дерек. — Твой подарок, — добавил он, прежде чем сесть в кресло, где лежала коробка.

— Чё, правда? — Стайлз поспешно положил свой ноутбук на стол, который стоял напротив Дерека, и открыл свой подарок.

Внутри лежали черная футболка с рисунком трёх волков, воющих на луну. Книга о сверхъестественном, которая немного напоминала бестиарий, только была на понятном языке. Еще книга о самых громких судебных процессах века. И, наконец, маленький брелок с плюшевым волком, возможно, из «Игры Престолов», потому что он был абсолютно белым и с красными глазками, очень милый, хотя больше был похож на собаку, чем на волка.

— Вау, Дерек, ты отличился. Не знал, что тебе хватит чувства юмора, чтобы сделать мне такие подарки, — сказал Стайлз, прижимая к себе новые сокровища. Простым словом «нравится» невозможно было описать, что на данный момент чувствовал Стайлз.

— Ну, я не знал, чего хочет гиперактивный подросток с бушующими гормонами… Я знаю только о твоей нездоровой одержимости нами, — Стайлзу показалось, что Дерека забавляет вся ситуация в целом.

— Я бы сказал, что ты попал в яблочко, — улыбнулся он.

 _«Хотя можно было просто пригласить меня на свидание, мне бы это тоже очень понравилось, да-да…»_ — подумал Стайлз, прежде чем снова пристально уставиться Дереку в глаза.

Выглядел Дерек удивлённо, его брови задрались вверх и чуть ли не касались края роста волос, а рот был слегка приоткрыт.

— О, Боже, — сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом начало биться всё быстрее и быстрее. — Скажи, что я не сказал это вслух, скажи, что я просто подумал об этом, — дыхание участилось, и началась гипервентиляция лёгких.

— Да, ты сказал это вслух, но, Стайлз, успокойся, — оборотень вскочил и направился к человеку, сердце и дыхание которого слишком опасно участились.

— Нет... я... н-не могу…

_«Паническая атака? У меня паническая атака?»_ — Стайлз пытался успокоиться, он проходил через это много раз. Вдох. Выдох. Нет, в этот раз это не помогало.

— Стайлз! Что с тобой? Что мне сделать? — испуганно и беспомощно спросил Дерек. Стайлз ещё раз попытался успокоиться, он пугал Дерека, а пугать его не хотелось, в другой раз он бы пошутил: _«и кто кого теперь пугает, а?»_ , но сейчас все силы уходили на то, чтобы постараться наполнить лёгкие воздухом.

Именно тогда он почувствовал это. Тёплые губы Дерека на своих, его горячее дыхание. И ладони оборотня на щеках.

_Дерек целовал его!_

Совсем не соображая и растворяясь в моменте, Стайлз только и мог думать о невероятно мягких губах альфы и о покалывающей кожу щетине, а паника отступила сама собой.

— Что это было? — спросил он, как только смог заговорить.

Теперь Стайлз сидел в синем кресле — единственном, что было в лофте — и Дерек протягивал ему стакан воды. Пару минут назад приступ прошёл, и пульс пришёл в норму, ну... в свойственную Стайлзу норму.

— Я где-то читал, что когда перестаёшь дышать, приступ паники прекращается... а когда я поцеловал тебя, ты перестал дышать, — пояснил Дерек, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Ты и Лидия наверняка читали одно и то же, — он сделал небольшой глоток воды из стакана, который ему дали несколько секунд назад. — Давным-давно она сказала мне _абсолютно_ то же самое, — устроившись удобно в кресле, он включил ноутбук.

Всего пара минут ушли на поиск нужной информации. Стайлз рассказал Дереку, что выяснил о другой стае. А все началось со странных лепестков, которые он заметил на местах убийств, и тогда ему показалось, что он видел их где-то раньше.

Обнаружил Стайлз лепестки чисто случайно. Два раза это конечно совпадение, но три... Три — закономерность. А росли эти цветы только в двух местах Бэйкон Хиллз. Дерек принес Стайлзу карту, и менее чем за двадцать минут из двух вариантов остался один. Теперь у них было точное место, оставалось собрать их стаю и стаю Сатоми, чтобы придумать план.

Стайлз выключил ноутбук, вытянулся в кресле и, вздохнув, встал. После хорошо проделанной работы он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Собрал свои вещи и направился к выходу, прощаясь с Дереком.

— Э-э... Дружище, откроешь мне дверь? — попросил он Дерека, так как обе руки были заняты подарками и ноутбуком. Оборотень подошёл к двери и сдвинул её. Стайлз обернулся: — Спасибо... за всё, — улыбнулся он.

— Не за что, — ответил Дерек, прежде чем наклониться вперёд и поцеловать его в губы. Лицо Стайлза эпично вытянулось, он широко распахнул глаза и хлопал ртом, как выброшенная из воды рыба. Дереку пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— А это за что? — всё ещё ошеломлённый произошедшим, спросил Стайлз. Дерек только пожал плечами.

— За то, что ты отлично поработал? Потому что сегодня твой день рождения? Потому что я захотел? Выбирай, что больше нравится, — ответил Дерек и улыбнулся Стайлзу.

О боже, это была самая красивая улыбка, которую Стайлз когда-либо видел! Сердце пропустило удар, и Дерек это заметил, так как теперь смотрел на Стайлза со смешинкой в глазах и высоко вскинутой бровью.

— Ну, значит мне почаще нужно делать хорошую работу, — весело прощебетал Стайлз и, напевая какую-то весёлую мелодию, со счастливой улыбкой на лице вошёл в лифт.

Дерек чувствовал, как от Стайлза терпко пахнет счастьем, и слышал напеваемую им мелодию даже когда Стайлз сел в джип. Оборотень улыбнулся и закрыл входную дверь. Стайлз иногда был таким забавным. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале «que te den» дословно переводится «чтоб тебе дали». В тексте используется сленговое выражение, и Стайлз посылает Айзека😅  
> ** Ну, а Айзек отвечает так, словно не понял посыл, чисто чтоб позлить Стайлза, ну, и кадрил он кого-то, когда Стайлз позвонил ему😁


End file.
